


I Want to Marry Your Son

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting the Sheriff's Blessing, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek’s very non-traditional, but there is one thing that he is traditional about: he has to get the Sheriff’s blessing to marry Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 317





	I Want to Marry Your Son

**Author's Note:**

> insp: ‘Marry Your Daughter’ by Brian McKnight

Derek drew in a deep breath, feeling his chest tighten as his heart hammered against his ribs. He sat on the old plastic chair out the front of the Sheriff’s office, his leg bouncing impatiently. He held onto a black crushed velvet box, turning it over in his hand and brushing the ball of his thumb across soft fabric.

“Derek?”

The Sheriff’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at the man.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded towards his office.

Derek rose to his feet and made his way in.

The Sheriff shut the door behind him before stepping over to his desk and sitting down. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, sir,” Derek said, swallowing hard as he tried to calm his nerves. “I promise not to take up too much of your time and I’m still not really sure what I’m going to say, but…”

He set the black ring box down on the Sheriff’s desk.

The Sheriff leant forward and picked up the box. He opened the box, looking down at the silver ring—the band twisted into a Celtic pattern similar to triskeles and trinity knots.

The Sheriff arched his brow, looking down at the ring sceptically.

“It’s for Stiles,” Derek explained. “I’ve come to ask for your blessing. I want to marry your son.”

The Sheriff blinked in surprise but didn’t say anything.

Derek swallowed hard.

“I love him,” he continued. “He’s the only person that I have ever truly loved and I promise to love him for the rest of my life. He’s my whole world—he’s _everything_ to me—and I want nothing more than to spend every day of the rest of eternity with him.”

The Sheriff didn’t say anything; he just sat there, taking in everything Derek was saying.

“The other day I was writing a letter to him and I realised, half way through writing it, that I was writing my vows. We’ve been together for a while now and I don’t want to lose him, I don’t ever want to let him go. I love your son, and I want to marry him.”

The Sheriff nodded slowly.

“You do realise, that Stiles would marry you with or without my blessing, right?” the Sheriff asked.

“I know,” Derek said with a breathless laugh. “But it would mean a lot to me to know that you approve of Stiles and I being together.”

“You’ve been together for three years now,” the Sheriff pointed out. “If I didn’t approve of you two being together, don’t you think I would have said something by now?”

Derek felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

A small smile turned up the corner of the Sheriff’s lips as he looked down at the ring.

“For better and for worse?” he asked.

“For better and for worse,” Derek promised.

The Sheriff nodded, shutting the ring box and handing it back to Derek. He opened his mouth to say something when Stiles came barrelling through the door.

Derek quickly shoved the box into his jacket pocket.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked. He looked from Derek’s alarmed face to his dad. “He’s not in trouble, is he?”

“Not yet, he isn’t,” the Sheriff said.

Stiles let out a relieved sigh.

“Oh good.” He turned to Derek. “We should get going if we’re going to be home before the others come over for dinner.”

“Alright,” Derek said.

“Bye, Dad!” Stiles farewelled as he left the office.

“Bye, Stiles,” The Sheriff called after him. “Derek?”

“Yes?”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked.

“More than anything,” Derek answered.

“Then my answer is yes,” the Sheriff said.

Derek felt a wave of relief wash over him. He let out a measured breath as a smile played across his lips. “Thank you.”

He turned back to Stiles, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“What was that about?” Stiles asked.

“I’ll explain later.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
